


The Third Thing

by generictripe



Series: Cycles ( Fairy Tail Reincarnation AU ) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brotherly Love, Drabble, Family, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first thing Gray wanted to do when he sees his brother is deck him</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble taking place in the _Cycles_ AU.

The first thing Gray wanted to do when he sees his brother is deck him. Then smug asshole was smiling at Gray like he was genuinely happy to see him. Even another lifetime between them did not make that look of absolute joy any less unnerving on the face of Lyon Vastia. Instead Gray opts to meet his brother, the foot of space between them like a canyon.

The second thing Gray wanted to do was quiet the clenching the in his chest when he met those fierce eyes. He had spent years of this new lifetime feeling like parts of him were missing. One of them was in the shape of a brother he had never had in this life. One of them stood in front of him.

The third thing Gray wanted to do was bring Lyon in for a tight hug. His feet would not move to close the distance between them. His arms would not reach out. Whether it was pride or shame was no clear to him. But what was apparent was it was not Gray that closed the distance, it was Lyon. It was Lyon who brought him in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you.” 

And it was Lyon who said those words.


End file.
